1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display apparatus having a backlight assembly.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, backlight assemblies including light emitting diodes (LED's) as light-generating sources have been developed for use in display apparatus having the backlight assembly as their light sources.
Such LED-based backlight assemblies can emit light (e.g., white light) having high brightness while reducing power consumption and minimizing consumed volume as compared with backlight assemblies that used the older cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) technology.
However, when LED's are employed in the backlight assembly as a light source, the internal temperature of the backlight assembly may rise due to heat generated from the LED's and thermally conducted to internal other parts of the of the backlight assembly. If the internal temperature of the backlight assembly rises, the light efficiency of the LED's may be lowered and an adjacent light guide plate (edge-lit light guide plate) may be physically deformed due to thermal deformation effects. Such undesired deformation of the light guide plate may cause a stain to an image so that the quality of the image may be deteriorated.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.